Radio pagers having selectable silent or tone alerting are known in the art. Typically, a vibrator motor alerts the wearer of the pager in the silent mode. Conventional vibrator motors comprise a cylindrical housing wherein a rotating shaft having a longitudinal axis of significant length to which an external but unbalanced counter weight is attached. "Significant length" means that the rotating shaft is equal to or greater than the diameter of the motor. This previously known type of vibrator motor is relatively large and severely restricts the commercially desired reduction in size of pagers.
Previously known tone alerting systems, i.e., transducer, piezo, or speaker, were conventionally located apart from the vibrator motor. This also restricted the reduction in size of the pager by requiring two separate housing systems for the vibrating motor and the tone alerting system.
Thus, what is needed is a radio pager having a unitary housing exhibiting substantial space saving characteristics by incorporating both a low profile vibrator motor for silent alerting and an tone generator for audio alerting.